


The Devil Within

by CarlyCheers22



Category: The Conjuring (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlyCheers22/pseuds/CarlyCheers22
Summary: Lexie Warren was your average 14 year old girl. Well, not really. So what if her parents were none other than Ed and Lorraine Warren famous leading Demonologists in America.That wouldn't change anything, right? Wrong. Living with a dark secret and constantly being compared to them or her sister Judy wasn't exactly a luxury. Bullies ontop of it, puts you in quite a dark state. What Lexie needs is a savior. Will she find it before it's too late?. A sleepover and a Ouija board game there's no harm right? What starts out as fun soon becomes a nightmare and you'll never sleep again.
Relationships: Ed Warren/Lorraine Warren
Kudos: 3





	1. University lectures and sleepover part 1

Lexi POV :  
Just when I thought I got my mom back, my parents are going away again but this time they have been asked to attend a lecture in a university in Rhode Island. I don't mind as much as I know they won't be gone long not like last time.  
It was a cold Sunday afternoon in Monroe. I lay on the floor by the warm open fire doing my home work, Judy was next to me also doing her home work whilst mom and dad were on the couch snuggled up in each other's embrace. I loved seeing how in love my parents are and I remember ever since I was small I knew I want a love like my parents have.  
We were perfectly happy until that afternoon the phone rang, my dad got up of the couch and picked up the phone and I knew instantly by his reply that they were going to leave us again.  
" we'd be delight to attend" Dad said cheerfully  
I looked at Judy and we shared a glance that mom didn't miss. I swallowed hard not wanting to have to explain myself and why I shared a glance with Judy.  
" look I know you aren't happy when we have to go away but, we are helping and sharing our experiences with others and we will be home before you know it okay?" I sigh " we've just got you home mom and last time you said that we didn't see you for eight days mom and We don't think we can through that again" I say not realising what I had just said.  
" one moment, let me just grab the other line" dad says glancing at me and Judy before he slams the phone down and matches off into the kitchen.  
" I....we didn't meant to upset dad" Judy says glancing down at the floor and a single tear slips down her cheek.  
" hey it's okay, I'm sure it will be fine right mom?" Mom nods " absolutely sweetheart don't worry, we will be gone two days max, I promise" mom said looking directly at me and at Judy.  
" Okay" I say weakly and Judy nods.  
" any way you girls will get to spend more time with Nana" mom says trying to cheer us up and make herself better for leaving us so soon.  
" when will you go?" Mom shrugs " I won't know until your father comes back into the room.  
Dad comes back into the room " when will we go Ed?" Mom says softly.  
" the next couple of days and it's at a university in Rhode Island so we won't be gone than 2 days" dad turns and addresses us.  
" I know how you feel about us leaving but like your mother says we are trying to help others so they can have their lives back again and be a family like used to be and how we are"dad said seeing our not so happy faces and trying to make us understand.  
" okay" we both say weakly and that was the end of the conversation not to be mentioned again until they leave.  
Those two days went fast and before I knew it they were off again, so there we were me, Judy and Nana standing by the front door watching as our parents put their bags in the back of the car.  
Mom came over to me and Judy and hugged us both " be good for nana and before you know it we will be home" I nod against mom so does Judy.  
Dad hugs us both and says exactly what mom said to us and one last glance back from them both and they got into the car and drove off leaving me, Judy and Nana watching them slowly disappear into the distance.  
" so girls what do you want to do today?" Nana asked softly.  
" I have cheer practice at a friends tonight and they are having a sleepover, can I go?" I plead  
" yes I guess you can go, I'm assuming your parents know about this ?" I cheer " yay thanks nana, I'll be home tomorrow" I hug nana and rush off into the house to pack.  
" so it looks likes it's just us then Judy love" nana places her arm around Judy and together they walk into the house.  
An hour later I had my bags packed as I was sitting on the couch when I felt this cold shiver down my spine and the fear like something or someone was watching me from behind, I turn my head and glance back but there's nothing there so, I turn back to the front.  
Beep beep  
I hear my friends parent honking their horn.  
" I'm off now nana love you, bye Judy" I call out " bye sweetheart have a good time" I hear Nana call back.  
" bye miss you already" Judy yells.  
I pick up my bag and rush through the front door and close it behind me and rush up to Gracen's moms car and get in the back seat.  
" hey girl" Gracen says all smiles as always.  
" Hey!,Hi Mrs K, thanks for picking me up" I say brightly.  
" no problem Lexi but, please call me Veronica" she says glancing at me in her rear view mirror with a friendly smile.  
" okay Veronica" I giggle, its always so weird calling your parents or your friends parents by their first names.  
" I am super excited for this sleepover tonight at Beth's" Gracen squeals, I just love how my best friend gets excited over the most simplest of things and that's what makes her my best friend.  
" I know I can't wait" I say feeling the excitement rush through my veins but, there is something in the back of my mind that's telling me to be careful.  
We arrive at Beth's large house, we thank and say goodbye to Gracens mom sorry Veronica as she told me to say!.  
Me and Gracen knock on the door and wait for Beth to answer the door and seconds later the door slowly opens.  
" Hi girls here for the sleepover?" A tall blonde said sounding just like Beth answered the door and we nod.  
" they're in Beth's room upstairs" Gracen and I nod and politely say thank you before we rush up stairs with our over night bags in tow.  
Me and Gracen knock on Beth's door and wait for a reply, seconds later the door swings open to reveal Beth already in her pyjamas.  
" oh good your here" Beth practically pulls me and Gracen who nearly fall flat on your asses through the door into her room.  
" I have been waiting forever, I'm glad your here" I glance at Gracen and we share a worrying glance.  
" sorry we're late" Gracen says feeling slightly worried I can tell by her tone.  
" it's okay,guess what?" Beth says  
" ermmm what?" I say chuckling  
" I found this really cool game in my attic last weekend" Beth speculation as she rushes over to her bed and bends down and reaches underneath and pulls out a large box.  
" oh please don't tell me that's what I think it is" I blurt out and Beth smirks.


	2. University lecture and sleepover part 2

Mean while Ed and Lorraine sat quietly in the car with the radio in the background.  
" do you think my mom and the girls will be okay?" Ed glances in the rear view mirror then at Lorraine quickly.  
" they Will be fine, why?" Ed says picking up on how off Lorraine is.  
" I don't know I can't shake off this feeling like something horrible is going to happen" Ed takes Lorraine's hand and gives it a squeeze.  
" everything will be fine, we will call home when we arrive okay?" Lorraine nods "okay" he lifts her hand and kisses the back of it gently before resting it on his lap.  
Lorraine glanced out the window " why don't you get some rest My love " Ed smiled and with half an hour she drifted into a deep sleep. Lorraine slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a dark and dinghy boiler room, Lorraine looked round not knowing where she was or why she was here.  
" Hello?" She called out.  
Lorraine slowly wondered round the room hearing a hissing noise from the boiler pipes and a dripping sound every now and again.  
" why am I here?" She whispered.  
There was a sharp scraping sound as if someone was scraping a knife along the rusted pipes.  
" Hello anyone there?" She called out once again.  
Lorraine looked round not seeing anyone so she even turned further into the boiler room. Lorraine turned a sharp corner only to stop dead in her tracks, there was someone at the end of the room. There was something about this figure it had a very negative energy which Lorraine picked up on straight away.  
" I'd like to wake up now" she whispered to herself.  
" Lorraine" the dark figure hissed and again it said her name as it made its way slowly towards her taunting her.  
Her name was said maliciously as if the figure couldn't bare the sound of her name coming out of its mouth it was taunting her she knew that. Just as the figure came into clear vision a bit more she was aroused out of her deep dream by the soothing sound of Ed's voice. Lorraine jerked forward trying to catch her breath back, she was covered in beads of sweat that was dripping off her.  
" My god Lorraine your burning up" Ed said placing his hand on her wet forehead.  
" how long was I out?" Lorraine said  
" a good half an hour" Loraine nodded " wait a second why aren't you concentrating on the road?" Ed chuckled " we arrived a few minutes ago and we are parked up" Lorraine didn't say anything she couldn't get the dream out of her head, who was this dark figure ?and why were they in a boiler room?.

Mean while Lexi and Gracen headed to Beth's on suite bathroom to change into their pjs.  
" what they hell is beth doing with that thing?" Lexi snapped.  
" I don't know lex" Gracen shrugged.  
" girls are you ready yet? We want to play the game" Beth called from the other side of the door.  
" coming" Gracen called out grabbing her bag, Lexi hesitated " look please let go and have some fun Lex" Gracen said sweetly placing her free hand softly on Lexie's arm.  
Both girls emerged from the restroom and joined the girls in a circle on the floor with the game in the middle.  
" okay girls you ready?" Beth asked cheerfully, Gracen nodded but Lexi didn't say a word.  
" okay place your index finger and the middle finger here" then Gracen and Beth and the girls placed their fingers on the planchette.

" Lexi?" Beth questioned.  
" I think I'll just watch" Lexi offered.  
" whatever" Beth snapped.  
" right girls first we say....as friends, we've gathered our hearts are true, spirits near, we call to you.....and then we circle the board for how many are in the circle" they circled the board 6 times once for each person playing the game.  
" are there any spirits here with us?" Beth called out  
The girls glanced at each other anxiously whilst Lexi shifted uncomfortably.  
" please come forward if you are here. I'm calling any spirits that are with us tonight to come forward and talk to us" Gracen said as brave as she could.  
Lexi felt the room temperature drop suddenly, she could see her breath right in front of her. She wrapped her arms round her shoulders rubbing her hands up and down her arms to keep warm.  
" it's freezing" one of the girls blurted out.  
" this is crap, is this all it does?" Another girl said sounding rather annoyed.  
Lexi glanced round the room seeing nothing or so she thought, when she checked again seconds later there was something or someone standing in the corner of the room behind beth.  
" Beth?" Lexi said not taking her eyes off this figure.  
" beth?" She tried again.  
" what Is it Lexi?. I'm trying play a game here" Beth snapped.  
" there.....s....some.....th....ing....behind you" Lexi pointed with a shaky hand.  
Beth sighed " Lexi whatever, I know you're making it up to get this game going so thanks for that " Lexi sighed " Beth listen there is something behind you right now" Lexi's voice quivered.  
The dark figure spoke with a deep and meaningful voice but, only Lexi could hear.  
Gracen glanced at Lexi who had tears slipping down her cheeks as she sobbed her heart out staring at the corner of the room which looked empty to Gracen but Lexi was clearly seeing something.

)  
"Lexi will you quit it, this isn't funny" Beth snapped.  
" Maybe we should leave it Beth?" Gracen said seeing her friend was upset.  
" fine whatever, girls put your fingers back on so we can close the circle by saying goodbye on the board" Beth ordered. The dark figure slowly disappeared as soon as it had arrived.  
" thanks a lot Lexi you've ruined the game by your pathetic crying over absolutely nothing, your a freak just like your parents" Beth yelled and stormed off into her restroom.  
" are you okay?" Gracen asked as she placed her arm round Lexi who began to shake slightly.  
" I'm okay...I'm okay....I'm sorry I ruined it all for you all" Lexi wiped away the fresh tears that began to fall.

Mean while back at the university Ed and Lorraine Warren had began their lecture to a room full of inquisitive people and some none believers.  
"What are you guys called?" Someone called out.  
" we've been called many names, too many to mention" Ed says chuckling.  
Lorraine stays firmly in her seat with her hands gripped to the seat which Ed noticed and knew what I meant so he took the focus for a while until Lorraine was okay to help.  
The lecture was finally finished, Ed and Lorraine got up out of their seats and headed back stage where they picked up their coats and bags.  
"What happened out there Lorraine?" Ed asked helping her with her coat.  
" something's wrong Ed, I felt it whilst I was up on that stage, something's wrong with one of our girls and I scared"Ed held his arms open for Lorraine and she just threw herself into Ed's arms and he comforted her.  
" shhhh....I'm sure they are fine" Ed said with as much calmness and confidence he could muster.


End file.
